sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5Ds Blazing Gale
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Blazing Gale (遊戯王 5D's ブレイジングゲイル, Yugiō Faibu Dīzu Bureijingu Geiru), generally shortened to 5Ds Blazing Gale, is a spinoff fanfiction of the original 5Ds anime/manga. Credits 5Ds Blazing Gale is designed by Sakura Haruno (jk233_ultimatemaster), Blizzard Posie and Rua of Stardust YCM. * Sakura = Storyline, main character design, costuming, GFX, cardmaker. * Posie Warrior = Storyline, main character design * Rua = Storyline, general design, bio writer. Credits to others for the creation of many of the minor characters (one-shots, etc.) Link to the story: http://stardustsapphire.icyboards.net/showthread.php?tid=11 Biography 5Ds Blazing Gale is a fan-made sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It takes place in the year 2010 (assuming that the original series started in 2008 and ended in late 2009-early 2010). Plotline 5Ds Blazing Gale combines aspects of both 5D's and GX, as the main setting is at the local Duel Academy (Elemental Academy). Howevever, all of the summoning mechanics introduced in 5D's (Synchros/Tuners) as well as the mention of Signers and the WRGP are included. Timeline of 5D's Blazing Gale '' Setting 5Ds Blazing Gale is situated in the United States of America, within the state of Hawaiʻi. It mainly takes place in the city of `Ewa Beach (エヷビーチ, Eva Bīchi), however it spreads to the downtown area of Honolulu and outlying areas of the island in Season 2. Elemental Academy (school) Elemental Academy was founded by an unknown pro Duelist who was once known to use several different Elemental decks. To honor those decks, he named the four dorms in order of how often he used a particular deck. The highest dorm was Blaze Blue, since he was known to have worn a flashy blue outfit while dueling. Also many of the things he loved in nature were of that color, so it fit with his decision. The second highest dorm was Lightning Yellow as a tribute to his rival who used a LIGHT Thunder-Type Deck. The third dorm was Lava Red due to his long-lost passion of fire. The fourth and lowest dorm was Stone Brown because he hated the color brown and believed stone was worthless due to its stillness. Ironically, many ancient civilizations built their structures from stone and other rocks. Cast [[5Ds Blazing Gale Characters|''List of 5Ds Blazing Gale Characters]] Trivia * This is the only Yu-Gi-Oh! series (or spinoff of one) to have two main protagonists introduced within the first chapter. ** Although the original series can disprove this fact due to Yugi/Yami being the same character, yet different personas; this is the only series that has two SEPARATE characters introduced at the start (and also male/female). * This fanfiction can be considered as a polar opposite to all of the series so far. Instead of starting off as the "underdog", the main character(s) are pretty well known for a great deal of things (i.e. dueling, social life, etc.) * This fanfic can also be considered as an alternate ending/sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds as some of the characters are brought back into the main cast (i.e. Rua/Ruka), although with different roles. ** In addition, many of the events that occurred within 5Ds are also mentioned in the chapters (i.e. bonds with Team 5Ds, WRGP, etc.) Although there are some characters that emulate the main characters in 5Ds. * Internet references and various quotes appear in this fanfiction. ** Some noteworthy examples come from YGOTAS, such as "Attention duelists" in Chapter 14) and "Only real men use Watapon" 5DSBG046. * Yugioh Card Maker (YCM) is introduced in Chapter 13. * This fanfic breaks the traditional 2500/3000 rule (2500 ATK main monster for protagonist, 3000 ATK for rival). Instead, the main character's monsters ATK are 2700 or 2800, although an official "rival" hasn't been introduced yet. ** Although the first Synchro monster Jason summoned, Elemental HERO Spear Angel could still qualify as an traditional ace monster, given it has 2500 ATK. ** Posie's ace card, Icy Storm Dragon, follows the traditional ATK for main protagonists. The same holds true for Cinnamon's Phoenix Divinity Dragon and Sakura's Starstrike Gale Dragon. * The dorms in the academy are based off of the ones from GX, except with the addition of the Brown dorm. ** This series is an inverse to GX. Instead of the Blue/Yellow students picking trouble with the lower ranks, it's the lower ranks (or more specifically, the Brown dorm) who are causing problems for the higher ones. essence, the Brown dorm students (albeit only 4 of them) are the antagonists through the entire series as they constantly find ways to prove that ALL students in the advanced dorms cheated their way in ** It's interesting to note that all of the students shown from this dorm have battled Team Sakura and got expelled as a result (except for Francine, but she is in critical condition after her fight against Jason and Posie). * A fair amount of anthro characters also appear in this fic. ** 5 of them are rabbits (two of them are Signers, however the third and fourth are supporting characters thus far. The fifth one makes an appearance in chapter 62, but has yet to have a more definitive role.) ** Another 7 are anthro ponies (the first three, who are initially given one-shot roles but will return later). *** The others will take on a minor protagonistic role, starting in 5DSBG062. * Starting in Season 2, several radical changes occur: ** The events of Season 2 start five months after the end of the JCS tournament. ** The fic rating increases to PG-16 due to increased use of profanity and action scenes. *** (There will be no reference to sexual content/yaoi). ** Pokémon take on a main protagonist role, in the form of Latias and Latios. ** References to an actual feudal war are made; particularly, the Genpei war during the end of Japan's Heian period. Logo Gallery Current Logos Previous Logos Category:Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Blazing Gale Category:Fanfic